Hugh Jones
Hugh Jones is the head of the Roxxon Oil Corporation and a leading member of the Council of Nine. He was placed under investigation by the Strategic Scientific Reserve during the hunt for Howard Stark, and came across Agent Peggy Carter during her undercover mission. He later worked with the Council to fund Calvin Chadwick's research into Darkforce. Biography In 1929, Hugh Jones, a member of the Council of Nine, was warned by Thomas Gloucester, another member, that the stock market would crash because Gloucester orchestrated the event. With the advanced notice, Jones was able to become incredibly rich and able, for the next eighteen years, to live off the dividends other companies paid him.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Marriage Troubles Jones enjoyed a long friendship with Howard Stark, the owner of Stark Industries, joining him for lunch at various clubs, charity functions and Christmas Parties. In January 1946, Jones attempted to make a deal with Stark to sell one of the Roxxon Refineries to Stark Industries. However the deal and the friendship were ruined when Jones discovered that Stark was having an affair with his wife, turning the pair into bitter rivals. SSR Investigation 's investigation]] Jones met with Strategic Scientific Reserve's Chief Roger Dooley and Agent Jack Thompson during their investigation of the explosion of the Roxxon Refinery. Jones told them that he and Howard Stark, their main suspect, were once friends, until Jones' wife came between them. After being assured that the SSR had little interest regarding minor illegal corporate espionage, Jones told them that the spies he had planted within Stark Industries told him that Stark invented a formula for Nitramene-bombs, that would be able to cause an explosion like the one in the Roxxon Refinery. ]] Jones explained that the Nitramene emitted Vita Radiation, after which they decided to scan every employee at Roxxon. They called Peggy Carter, who brought them a Vita-Ray Detector to help them in the scanning. Initially, they scanned the employees as usual, but when Carter saw Miles Van Ert passing the test, she told the others that it would be more optimal if they also scanned the clothes of the employees in the locker rooms as the Vita Rays could be easily washed away from the body. Upon hearing that, Van Ert tried to flee the scene, but Carter knocked him out.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel The End of Isodyne Energy meeting]] In the wake of a massive explosion at the Isodyne Energy Headquarters which had gained attention from both the press and the Strategic Scientific Reserve, Hugh Jones and the other members of the Council of Nine met in secret and agreed that the research into Zero Matter must be shut down before it could be discovered. They then waited for the arrival of Calvin Chadwick to update him. ]] When Isodyne Energy owner Chadwick arrived they informed him that he must move on from the Zero Matter research, as it had provided unwanted attention from the SSR. Although Chadwick argued his case Jones advised him to focus on his senatorial campaign and Thomas Gloucester informed him that the decision was final. They discussed how the move was likely for the best and promised that the Council would support him, with Jones noting that Gloucester had been helping his career for decades. Chadwick reluctantly agreed and they began work on discrediting his rival Anderson. Encounter with Peggy Carter outside his office]] While in his office, Jones stepped outside to find a beautiful red-headed woman calling herself Wanda standing on a chair looking through the filing cabinets. Jones was immediately attracted to Wanda's figure and questioned if he had met her before, claiming that she seemed very familiar. Wanda claimed to be new at the office and continued to flirt with Jones, calling him handsome and very important. Jones informed Wanda that he had to leave for lunch but promised to send for her afterwards so they could spent time together. ]] On his way out, Jones happily thought more about Wanda as stepped into the elevator to leave, however he suddenly paused just as he remembered that Wanda was in fact agent Peggy Carter of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Jones stormed back into his office where he discovered Carter sneaking around and looking behind one of the pictures on his wall, Jones confronted her and claimed that he remembered her and would be calling security, noting that if the SSR wanted to search his office they would require a warrant to do so. They moment he turned his back however, Carter used a device to erase the last two minutes of his memory. Momentarily confused, Jones attempted to flirt with Carter again, who informed him that he was late to his lunch. Jones left, telling Carter to stay close to him when he got back. However as he stepped out he remembered her face again and stormed back inside the room. Carter used the device on him again, which knocked him unconscious, when he awoke he found the Carter searching his pockets before knocking him out several more times. Eventually Jones walked out of his office and his real secretary asked if he had a good lunch, Jones saw he was partially undressed and assumed it was.Agent Carter: 2.05: The Atomic Job Abilities *'Expert Businessman': Hugh Jones ran one of the biggest companies in the world, and he resorted to moves such as industrial espionage on his business rivals, like Stark Industries, to keep the edge of his own company. Relationships Family *Wife Allies *Roxxon Oil Corporation **Winston - Butler **Miles Van Ert - Employee *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Roger Dooley † **Jack Thompson **Peggy Carter *Council of Nine **Thomas Gloucester **Calvin Chadwick *Rufus Hunt † - Subordinate Enemies *Stark Industries - Business Rivals **Howard Stark Trivia *In the comics, Hugh Jones is a former president of the Roxxon Oil Corporation who became possessed by the Serpent Crown after being captured by the Serpent Squad and led a conspiracy to overthrow the United States Government. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agent Carter'' **''Season One'' ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' **''Season Two'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' (mentioned) ***''The Atomic Job'' ***''Life of the Party'' References External Links * * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Businesspeople Category:Roxxon Oil Corporation Leaders Category:Council of Nine Members